


Gavin Free, Angel of The Lord

by soullessfollower98



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessfollower98/pseuds/soullessfollower98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck are you?"<br/>"I'm an Angel of The Lord! Isn't that top?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AH fanfic, and it's probably not that good, but I had fun writing it. So I hope you all enjoy it. :)

This is not what Michael had been expecting.

This creature pulled him out of _Hell_. This creature had all the demons in town scared and without fucking _eye balls_. This thing was supposed to be powerful like nothing he’d ever seen before.

But the only thing he saw was a scrawny kid with a large nose wearing an oversized trench coat.

“What the fuck are you?” Michael asked, not afraid to be fucking rude to this guy. Because this had to be some kind of joke. This kid didn’t even look like he could be threatening. This had to just be some human that stumbled into the warehouse that Michael and Ray had decided to do the spell in.

The guy didn’t look put off though. Instead, he smiled, a weird, lopsided, crooked smile, that was bordering on a grin, and said, with an almost overbearing British accent, “I’m an Angel of The Lord!” When Michael looked at him with complete disbelief, he added, “Isn’t that top?”

Michael glanced over at Ray, who was looking at the guy with what he only imagined was the same expression that was on his face. Confusion, disbelief, and a little tiny bit of anger. Because this asshole was fucking with them when they had some serious shit to be doing.

Michael looked back at the “Angel of The Lord” just as Ray said, “Seriously, who the fuck are you?”

The guy frowned a little, then walked over to Ray, stared at him for a couple seconds, then pressed two fingers against his forehead. Ray opened his mouth, probably about to protest, but then his eyes rolled back into his head, and he crumpled to the ground.

“What a fruit loop,” the kid murmured, shaking his head.

Michael wasn’t so calm though. “What the hell did you just do to him?! What the fuck _are you_?”

The guy rolled his eyes. “Michael, Michael,” he said, though with his accent, it sounded more like _Mi-coo_ , “we have some talking to do. Just you and I. He’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Michael gripped his knife tighter in his hand. He was getting pissed at this guy, _really pissed_ , so much that he was imagining plunging his knife right into this dumbass’s heart.

But, apparently, the summoning spell had been correct. So he had to at least get _something_ out of him before brutally murdering him.

So he took a deep breath, calming himself down just a hair, and asked, again, “What the fuck are you?”

“I told you,” he said, “I’m an Angel of The Lord. You can call me Gavin.”

Michael scoffed. “ _Gavin?_ What the fuck kinda angel is named _Gavin_?”

He shrugged. “It’s the name of this vessel. I kinda like it. Nobody back home is named Gavin.”

“Back home? You mean London?”

“No, Heaven.”

Michael couldn’t believe this. This guy honestly expected him to just _believe_ that he was an _angel_ named fucking _Gavin_. He was full of fucking shit, and Michael was tired of it.

He charged at him, his knife aimed at his heart. Gavin didn’t move a muscle, try defending himself, or anything, really. Just stood there. Michael stabbed him right in the heart, like he’d done with so many other assholes before him, and he stepped back, expecting his stupid body to be dropping to the floor.

But Gavin still didn’t move. He was looked down at the knife like it was just an annoyance, not a sharp blade right in his fucking _heart_. He reached up and pulled it out, not even _flinching_ , then tossed it to the floor, beside Ray. Michael just stared at it, seeing the blood on it, that being proof that he had actually stabbed the guy, but when he looked back up at Gavin, he was just staring at him, his expression much more serious than it had been at the beginning of this… _conversation_. (If Michael could even call it that. He had just stabbed the guy.)

“I’m trying to help you, you donut,” Gavin said, still serious, and Michael blinked a couple times. “If you could please _not_ stab me?”

“I’ll stab you all I fucking want,” Michael replied, covering up the small hint of fear he was feeling with curse words. “Angels aren’t fucking real. So stop bullshitting me.”

Gavin frowned, then closed his eyes. The lights started flickering, and then, suddenly, there was a shadow on the wall of the warehouse, of two _giant_ wings. Angel wings. Gavin’s wings.

This guy was telling the truth.

An Angel of the Lord had called Michael a donut. He couldn’t fucking believe it.

He couldn’t deny it now; he was scared. He and Ray had never seen something like this. Hadn’t even known angels _existed_. And now one was standing in front of him, one who pulled him out of _Hell_. What did this asshole want with him?

Gavin’s wings disappeared, and he was back to looking happy again. “There you go, Mi-coo! You believe me now. Good, glad that’s out of the way.”

“What the fuck do you want with me?” Michael asked, his voice coming out more quietly than he had meant it to.

Gavin smiled, lopsided, crooked, like he had before. “Heaven’s got a job for you.” Michael blinked. Gavin smiled more. “Isn’t that tippity top?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write another chapter.  
> I have like, no idea what this story is gonna be, so I'm just taking it chapter by chapter.  
> Again, it's fun to write, and I hope you all like it. :)

“He’s a _what?_ ”

“Angel of The Lord.”

“But angels don’t exist.”

“Yes we do,” Gavin said from across the room, and both Michael and Ray turned to look at him. He wasn’t looking at them; he was still thoroughly inspecting Michael’s iPhone, which, for some reason, amazed him. “Do I have to pull my wings out again? I’d rather not. I’m kinda tired from pulling your smeggy arse out of Hell.”

Ray looked back at Michael. “Did he just-”

“Yes, he did. He says weird shit. My advice would just be to get used to it. ‘Cause it doesn’t seem like he’s gonna be leaving anytime soon.”

Ray sighed, then went and laid down on his bed, pulling his glasses off. Michael just stood in the same spot, watching Gavin.

Obviously he didn’t trust the guy. He was claiming to be an _angel_ , one of the most powerful beings _ever_ , and what was he doing? Standing in a hotel room with two hunters, looking at an iPhone like it was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. And he’d just said the words “smeggy arse.”

This guy was nuts.

Michael’s phone started ringing, playing Geoff’s ringtone, and Gavin jumped, his eyes wide. Michael opened his mouth, ready to explain to Gavin that his phone was just ringing and it was nothing to get fucking scared over, but before he could, his phone was bursting into flame.

“Holy shit!” Michael cried, running over to Gavin and knocking the phone out of his hands. Gavin just stood there, just like he had when Michael stabbed him, watching. Not affected. Not worried.

Michael, even though it physically pained him to do this, stomped the hell out of his phone so the fire would go out. After it did, all that was left was a charred piece of metal broken into a thousand pieces.

“What the hell just happened?”

Michael looked over at Ray, who was sitting up now, but still sans glasses.

“Uh..” Michael looked at Gavin, who was looking down at his “phone,” frowning to himself.

“What happened to your phone?” Ray asked, and when Michael looked over at him, he noticed that he had put his glasses on.

“I stopped it,” Gavin said, and the two boys looked over at him. The angel was looking at Michael now, his gaze oddly intense. Michael would’ve looked away, but he was getting angry and in order to scream at someone properly, you had to look at them. Directly in the eyes.

“Stopped it from what?” Michael’s voice was level three loudness, on a scale of one to five. “Working _properly_?”

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. “It was supposed to do that?”

“Oh my fucking God.” Michael looked at Ray, who looked dumbfounded. He glanced at Michael, and with that one look Michael could tell that they were both thinking the same thing: _This cannot be fucking happening._

“I’m supposed to protect you, Mi-coo.” Gavin’s voice was serious, but he _still_ mispronounced Michael’s name. “I’m not gonna let some yappy little box hurt you when I just rescued you from Hell.”

“ _You?_ Protect _me_? I had to get a burning phone out of your hands!”

“But that wouldn’t have hurt me.”

“Well it may have hurt your meat suit, or whatever the fuck it’s called.”

“It’s my vessel, Mi-coo, and-”

“Guys!” Ray cried, and Michael and Gavin looked over at him, Gavin looking surprised, Michael glaring at him. “Christ, you sound like a married couple!”

Before Michael could defend himself and say that he was in _no_ way married to this dumbass, Ray’s phone started ringing. Gavin looked alerted, and Michael put his hand on his arm, stopping him from moving.

“Let someone answer it this time, got it?”

Gavin just huffed a little, looking away from him.

Michael looked over at Ray, who had his phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

The response was yelling. Michael heard more than a few expletives, including “shithead” “fucking dickweeds” and “irresponsible assmunch.”

Michael just sighed. “Ray, let me talk to him.”

“Gladly.” Ray handed the phone to Michael, where Geoff was still yelling about how Ray and Michael could have been in Hell for all he knew.

“Geoff? Geoff!” He went quiet, so Michael continued. “We’re fine. The only reason I didn’t answer just a couple minutes ago was because I, uh, broke my phone.”

“You broke your phone? How the fuck did you do that?”

Michael glanced over at Gavin, who was, _again,_ staring at him. “Gavin set it on fire.”

“Who’s Gavin?”

“The guy who yanked my ass out of Hell.”

“You found him? What is he?”

Here comes the hard part. “He’s an angel.”

Geoff was silent for a minute, then he started laughing. “Good one, Michael. What, is he your guardian angel?”

“No, _no_. He’s a literal angel. Like, he has wings and shit.”

“He’s a fucking _angel_? Since when do those exist? And if he’s an angel, why was he burning people’s eyes out of their heads?”

That was a good question. Both Ray and Michael looked at Gavin, who was looking embarrassed.

“I didn’t mean to do that,” he said meekly. “It’s just, mortal eyes can’t handle me in my true form.”

“Apparently angels in their true forms are too much for our dinky little human eyes,” Ray said, loud enough that Geoff could hear.

He just asked, “You’re not shitting me? An angel pulled you out of Hell?”

“Nope. Not shitting you. Wish I was.”

Geoff sighed. “Goddamn. Well, I’m glad you two are alright. And I guess this Gavin guy will protect you.”

“Geoff. He destroyed my phone because he thought it was going to hurt me.”

“Better safe than sorry.” And with that, he hung up.

Michael handed his phone back to Ray, and when he looked at Gavin, he was smiling.

“What are you smiling at, dumbass?”

Gavin smiled wider. “I am your guardian angel, Mi-coo.”


	3. Chapter 3

Michael would’ve thought that having an angel rescue you from Hell would be a blessing. That the angel would be the greatest thing that ever happened to you, and that you would spend the rest of your life trying to repay them.

This is not how it went with Gavin.

Michael couldn’t say that he’d rather be stuck in Hell, but he was certainly close to wanting that.

Gavin was easily the most annoying person he’d ever met. Ever. Sometimes the guy was serious, all business and Heaven and looking constipated. Then he was weird and goofy and he called things “top” and called Michael “Mi-coo” and he even _giggled_ sometimes.

Not only was he annoying as fuck, but everybody else seemed to love him.

First, it was Ray.

In the beginning, Ray was just as annoyed by Gavin as Michael was. He could tell. The angel claimed to be “assigned” to Michael, so he never left them alone. Yeah, sure, _sometimes_ he helped them with the cases they had, what with his smiting powers and angel mojo. Most of the time though, to Michael, he was just a nuisance.

And he thought Ray was on his side.

But after a week or two, Michael noticed that Ray was actually laughing at Gavin’s nonsense, and not constantly telling him to shut the hell up, like Michael was.

One night, when Gavin actually _left_ to go up to Heaven to talk to God or whatever the fuck he did up there, Michael confronted him.

Ray was sitting at the computer in their hotel room, minding his own business. He was doing research on the death of a girl who they were pretty sure was haunting her old house. Michael was pretty sure that he had seemed on edge all day, which had caused Ray and Gavin not to talk to him much. Which made things pretty awkward, considering they were in the car traveling to some small town in Montana for half the day. (Michael _knew_ Gavin could just fly there, but he fucking refused.)

Michael walked over to Ray, not saying anything, and closed his laptop.

Ray looked up at him. “Can I help you?”

“Why the fuck are you being nice to Gavin?”

Ray sighed and got up, walking over to his bed. “The guy’s not actually that bad. He’s sorta funny. And it’s even better because he’s supposed to be some Heavenly asshole.”

“He _is_ a Heavenly asshole!” Michael walked in front of Ray, who was now heading for the mini fridge they had in their room. “He’s so damn annoying, Ray. I want to stab him ten times a day because he won’t _shut up_.”

“Why can’t I like him? Why do we both have to hate him?”

“So he’ll leave us _alone_!” There really wasn’t any point in Gavin being with them. He said Heaven had a “job” for Michael, and yeah, sure, whatever, he’d do whatever the fuck they wanted so he wouldn’t owe them for pulling him out of Hell. But it had been almost a month, and Gavin hadn’t told him jack shit. He had just followed them around like some lost angel puppy and annoyed the shit out of Michael.

“Michael, he’s _helping_ us,” Ray said, sounding frustrated. “And protecting us! And he pulled you out of the pit!”

“I don’t give a fuck!” Michael was really yelling now. “He’s a fucking dumbass! We survived without his goddamn help, we can do it again!”

Ray opened his mouth, about to argue more, but Michael didn’t wanna hear it. He turned away from him, grabbing the keys to their car, and walked out of the hotel room, slamming the door shut behind him.

He and Ray almost never fought. They were great friends, great hunters. He loved him like he was his own brother. The fact that they actually had a fight over the dumb fucking angel made Michael hate Gavin even more.

Michael got in his car and put the keys in the ignition, the car rumbling to life underneath him. Michael didn’t know where he was going or what he was going to do, he just knew he had to find some way to relax.

After a couple minutes of contemplation, he decided to go to a bar. Ray didn’t drink, so going to bars with him just made Michael feel awkward. When Ray and Michael were visiting with Geoff and Griffon, Geoff always took Michael out drinking, but they hadn’t been there in awhile.

So Michael figured, _why the hell not?_

He drove around the small city for fifteen minutes until he found a small bar called “The Montana.” He parked his car a couple blocks away from it, then walked up to it and went in.

It wasn’t very busy, only four people, not counting himself, wandering around. There was one guy at the bar, looking depressed, and a group of three friends sitting in a booth in the far left corner of the room.

Michael went up and sat at the bar, and the bartender turned around and smiled at him. She was a girl, and she looked to be in her early twenties, the same as him. She had vibrant red hair, and beautiful green eyes. She had bangs that were cut to right above her eyebrows, and her hair was about shoulder length. She seemed to be content in this little place, even though it didn’t seem all that special.

“What’ll it be?” she asked him, her voice friendly.

“Uh, a beer, thanks.” Michael watched as she filled an empty glass with the golden liquid, and he quietly thanked her again when she handed it to him.

He just drank silently for a couple minutes, stopping himself from downing it so he could get the British idiot saying “tippity top” out of his head.

“So, what’s your name?”

Michael looked up, and was met with the green eyes of the bartender.

“Michael,” he answered. “Michael Jones.”

She smiled again. “Hi, Michael. I’m Lindsay. Lindsay Tuggey.”

Michael smiled back at her. “Hi, Lindsay.”

“What brings you in here tonight? I’ve never seen you before.”

He thought about pulling out his FBI badge and keeping up that charade, so if she happened to hear about their investigation she wouldn’t be surprised. But he didn’t wanna lie to her. She seemed far too kind for that.

So he said, “My friend and I are just passing through town. We’re only gonna stay a couple days.”

“Well that explains it, then. There’s usually not a lot of new faces around here.”

Michael nodded a little, then looked down at the counter and took another swig of his drink. He could still hear Gavin’s voice saying, _“Stop being such a mingy little smegpot, Mi-coo.”_

“You seem stressed.”

Michael looked back up at Lindsay. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Wanna talk about it? No one better to tell your problems to than a complete stranger, right?”

Michael laughed a little. He really wished he could tell her his _real_ problems. That this dumbfuck angel pulled him out of Hell, and he hates his _mingy little_ guts, but his friend likes him. And that he kinda owed the angel, because if it wasn’t for him, he’d still be torturing souls for a living instead of helping them. But no matter what, the angel annoyed the fucking shit out of him.

But he couldn’t tell her that. They were hesitant to tell the people involved in their cases about the supernatural world. Geoff would never forgive him for spilling everything just because he was drunk and frustrated and the bartender was hot.

He thought for a few moments about how he could explain everything without mentioning Hell or angels or torturing souls. “Well, this guy kinda saved my ass. Like, big time. And yeah I’m thankful for that, definitely, and I know I owe him, but he’s just…he’s annoying. I know that sounds childish, but really, he’s annoying. He’s always on my nerves, and now he’s working with my friend and I, and I just can’t stand him. But my friend likes him, and wants to keep him around. Says he’s useful. But I just can’t see it.”

Lindsay nodded a little, and was silent for a couple minutes. Then, she said, “You trust your friend, right?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ve been working with him for years.”

“Then trust him about this. I think you should just give the guy a chance. You seem pretty stubborn, so I’m guessing you haven’t.”

Had Michael given Gavin a chance? He must have. He gave people chances. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized, _no_ , he hadn’t given Gavin a chance. He’d just immediately hated him.

Michael hadn’t responded, so Lindsay continued. “If he really did save your ass big time, then you owe it to him to try and make this work.”

She was right. Michael should give him a chance. The guy pulled him out of Hell, he really did owe it to him.

“You’re right.” Michael drank a little more of his beer. He was almost finished with it. “Thanks. Really.”

Lindsay smiled. “You’re welcome, Michael Jones.”

They talked for another half an hour, and soon it was only the two of them in the bar. Michael had only had that one beer, not feeling the need to have another one after finishing his first. Lindsay really was an amazing woman, and Michael could see himself really having a good relationship with her.

If he could stay. But he couldn’t.

When Lindsay announced that she had to close up, she handed him a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

“In case you wanna see me again before you leave.” She smiled.

Michael smiled too and put the paper in his pocket. It was a real possibility that he would call her. He didn’t know how long the case would take, and he was sure he would have at least one more boring night of Ray doing research and him having nothing to do.

They said their goodbyes, then Michael walked back to his car, feeling better about Gavin but guilty about Ray. He would probably make Michael kiss some serious ass for starting a fight with him.

But when he got back to the hotel room, Ray didn’t seem mad. They just looked at each other, nodded, and then Ray said, “So get this,” and told him about all the wonderfully interesting research he’d done that night.


End file.
